


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by threereseee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Businessmen, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, Hurt Kagami Taiga, I'm very sorry, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rich Generation of Miracles, Some OCs are assholes, Some are a bit OOC, Taiga is such an angel, Tears, Trust Issues, Uke Kagami Taiga all the wayyyy, maybe slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threereseee/pseuds/threereseee
Summary: Dreams and brains were the weapons of a certain Kagami Taiga to enter a prestigious school for the elite in Japan. He may not be a silver spooned person but hey, his own hardwork brought him there. He entered the Kiseki High School with pure determination and high hopes until he met the people who will change his life forever.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic so please be kind to me. I apologize for any mistakes since I’m not a native in the English language. Anyways, I live off with every comment that you will make so pleaseeeeeeee don’t forget to comment and maybe click the Kudos button. Just a heads up, this story will be a roller coaster ride. You might want to punch and hunt me for what I will do to our basketball babies. I won’t promise anything but I hope that this story will be embedded in your minds and hearts. Enjoy!

_Pieces of paper were scattered everywhere as a small boy let some of his tears fall. He tried to collect the papers by his small hands and tried to salvage the precious letter he had made. He didn’t mind the snickers and pitiful looks thrown at him. He just wanted to fix it. He just wanted it to be pretty again just like before._

_“I had fun playing with you.”_

_A boy, aged 6, paused in his collection as he heard the cold and menacing voice of his ‘friend’. He looked up as his ‘friend’ turned his back and walked away snickering with his true circle of friends. Some pieces of paper flew away as the cool breeze of November passed. He was frozen at the spot of not only where his letter was torn apart, but also where his heart was first broken and pounded into pieces._

 

Kagami Taiga, aged 16, woke up with sweat on his forehead and a heavy weight in his heart. He was breathing heavily as he folded his knees near his chest and hid his face.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Kagami whispered as tears started to pool in his ruby eyes.

 

He quickly wiped his tears as he took a deep breath. He looked up as he saw himself on his second-hand mirror. Puffy red eyes, messy dark red hair with some hints of black and some subtle tear stains on his face greeted him. He stared at himself when he was broken out of his reverie by a knock on his door.

 

“Taiga, breakfast is ready. You have to be up now or else you will be late in class.” The sweet voice of his mother resounded outside his room.

 

“Yes, Mom. I’ll be downstairs in a jiffy.”

 

Kagami got up from his bed and hissed as the cold floor hit his feet. He wiped his face using the back of his sleeves. He fixed his bed and got his bathing essentials as he went down towards the kitchen’s bathroom. It was the only bathroom inside the house.

 

The Kagami family was part of the middle class. Even if they lived in America for almost 10 years, they were still struggling because of his mother’s medications. She has been diagnosed with multiple diseases because of her diabetes. Most of their money went to his mother’s health expenses and definitely, health care in America was no joke at all. It was very expensive that even his father worked 3 jobs in a day and the 16-year-old boy was tempted to stop schooling and just work to support his family. When he would voice out his suggestion, his parents would only convince him of not even thinking about it at all. Secretly, he applied for a once in a lifetime scholarship abroad, in order to at least help his parents in the future and so that he won’t be as useless as he was now. Oh how he wished the school would bat an eyelid at him.

 

“Good morning, Taiga.” His father’s tired voice echoed in his ears as he gave a smile.

 

'Dad, why are you still smiling even if you're already so tired? You probably don't know that I can see you breathing heavily when you thought we are not looking.'

 

He looked at them in a trance. His parents were already sitting in their dining table, which was served with sunny side ups, milk, coffee and noodles. Beside his mother’s plate, there was a medicine box with different capsules and tablets that would hopefully add more years to his sweet mother’s life.

 

“Good morning, Dad, Mom. You should eat first. Don’t worry about me. And... Next time, Mom, I'll be the one to prepare breakfast. You need to rest more. That goes for the both of you."

 

Kagami gave his parents a reassuring smile when he saw their concerned looks. They might not voice their concerns out loud but Kagami knew that his parents were greatly worried about him. He chose not to know the causes because goddamnit, it has been a fucking decade and health would always come first above everything.

 

He bowed down and directly went inside the bathroom without giving a chance for his parents to speak up more. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower. He was letting the water trickle down his toned body as he tried to also wash away the nightmare that he had.

 

‘Why did I have that fucking nightmare again? Why did it return? Life is already being a bitch as it is! Fuck!’

 

He turned off the shower. The only thing he could hear was the pitter-patter of the tiny droplets of water that clung to his dark red hair. The sound was surprisingly comforting his inner self and he could never be more thankful for that. He continued his showering as he put on a determined look to face a new day.

 

“Honey, I’m really worried about our son. I know it’s been a long time but I feel… he is just holding it all in. I mean, he deserves much better. He's a smart and sweet boy but why is he stuck with everything that's so hard?” Kagami Haruna spoke softly to her husband, Kagami Makoto.

 

“I know, Haruna, I know. We just have to trust him all the more. That, I think is the only support we could give him aside from us being there for him always.” Makoto spoke reassuringly as he held and squeezed his wife’s hand.

 

“Dad, what’s wrong? Is Mom okay?” Kagami, in his worn-out bath robe, rushed to his mother’s side frantically and looked for any injuries or problems.

 

“Taiga, I’m okay. We were just being lovey-dovey.” His mother’s voice was full of playfulness since she knew how her son disliked public displays of affection.

 

“Moooooom!!!” Kagami whined as she and Makoto laughed at their son’s distress.

 

At least, they still have a reason to smile and laugh even if life was being a bitch to them.

 

* * *

 

After the distress that his parents gave him, Kagami was on his way to Springfield Middle School. He was already in his final year. In the next school year, he would finally be a high school student. He was also at lost if he would once and for all, quit his schooling because high school in America would be an additional burden to his parents or just opt to wait for the reply of his scholarship. He was nearing the gates when he was greeted by his friend, Luke Anderson. He was a taller boy than Kagami and he had silver hair and blue eyes.

 

“Yo, Taiga! Ready to ace the exams once again?” Luke’s voice rang throughout and many heads whipped in their direction.

 

“Luke! Stop it with your big mouth! People are looking!” Kagami hissed as he playfully punched Luke’s strong shoulder.

 

The laughter of his friend brought a smile to his face as they continued their way to their classrooms. They greeted their teachers politely whenever they passed by one. They also nodded their good mornings to their friends and classmates along the way. Kagami and Luke were known to be the smartest and the friendliest students respectively. Thus, it was a no-brainer that they were well known and respected in Springfield Middle School.

 

That day was also their final exams and everyone knew that Kagami would be the first among everyone on that year. Little did Kagami know that not only acing his exams would happen that day but also a life changing opportunity would come at him.

 

* * *

 

A teacher in the name of Ms. Wells was urgently called in by the principal. She was a 25-year-old teacher with short blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She was also the adviser of Kagami’s class. She knocked on the wooden door twice when she heard a faint ‘come in’. She opened the door and quietly closed it once again. She was met by Mrs. Vega, the principal of Springfield Middle School. The principal gestured the young teacher to sit down, which Ms. Wells happily obliged.

 

“What can I do for you, Mrs. Vega?”

 

The principal shuffled and arranged some papers. She, then, opened her drawer and took out an exquisite looking envelope and carefully put it on the middle of her wide table.

 

“You’re the adviser of Kagami Taiga, correct?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Vega. Are there any problems with my student, Taiga?” Ms. Wells bit her lip as she was worried that her student was in trouble.

 

“There are no problems at all. In fact, this is great news to all of us. Our dear Taiga got accepted for a scholarship in Kiseki High School.” Mrs. Vega cheerfully announced to the surprised teacher.

 

“K-Kiseki High School?! Isn’t that the most prestigious school in Japan? That’s like the cloud nine of every student around the world! " Ms. Wells clapped her hands and started being emotional.

 

"Oh my, Taiga is finally starting to fulfill his dreams!"

 

"I know, Ms. Wells. The child has been under rough circumstances and he didn't let those hardships hinder his studies even if he was on the brink of giving up."

 

"I can totally agree with that. Taiga really deserves this. His hardwork really paid off." Ms. Wells covered her mouth as some tears fell from her eyes.

 

The two ladies both knew how Taiga worked so hard to earn a place in Kiseki High School. He didn't have the money to enroll in such a well-known school but he used his situation and hard work to rightfully claim a slot in the world's most prestigious school. He would often stay late at the library where sometimes he would be found dozing off while holding his pen and an opened book sprawled near him. The librarian would kindly wake him up and would tell him to go home before it's dark. He would then be bashful for sleeping in the library but the librarian would just pat his back in encouragement.

 

"I would like for you, Ms. Wells to give this wonderful news to Taiga. You're his adviser and he trusts you more than I. Plus, he will be comfortable with you." Mrs. Vega handed to her the envelope with the insignia of Kiseki High School.

 

"It will be an honor, Mrs. Vega!" Ms. Wells carefully received the envelope as she thought of announcing to Kagami after dismissal.

 

* * *

 

"Taigaaaaaaa!!!!"

 

Kagami rolled his eyes as Luke loudly called his attention after the exams. His excitable friend came bouncing to his side. They were currently heading to their favorite place, the giant tree in their playground.

 

'Does he even feel tired at all?'

 

"I'm guessing you aced the tests, haven't you? I can't believe that we will finally be in high school months from now." Luke faked a tear as he clutched his chest.

 

"The teachers didn't check the exams yet, moron! Plus, I might not be continuing high school for now." Kagami whispered the last part but Luke was still able to hear it.

 

"What?! You've got to be shitting me, Kagami Taiga! Don't put your brain into waste! What about your scholarship in Japan?" Luke whispered in frustration as he sat down beside Kagami.

 

Kagami only shook his head sadly and just gave a bittersweet smile. Luke stared at him for a moment and could feel his heart breaking for his friend. He sighed and patted Kagami's back. The redhead looked at a distance and he could feel that it might not his time yet to shine like the other kids. He was finally trying to accept his sad future when Ms. Wells, his adviser came rushing unto him.

 

"Taiga!" The young teacher panted as she walked nearer towards the two boys.

 

"Hello, Ms. Wells! Is there anything you need?" Kagami tilted his head in confusion in which Luke became a blushing mess because he thought it was cute.

 

"Congratulations, Taiga! You've been accepted in Kiseki High School!" Ms. Wells exclaimed happily as she gave the envelope to the surprised Kagami.

 

The redhead opened the envelope with trembling hands and read the letter. He absorbed every word when he came upon the most awaited sentences in his life at that moment.

 

**Congratulations, Kagami Taiga. You are accepted as a student of Kiseki High School.**

Luke and Ms. Wells hugged him as tears of joy welled up in his ruby eyes. Finally, he won't be as useless as he was to his family now. His dreams of being able to support his family were starting to materialize. He also hoped that going back in Japan won't turn into a nightmare of some sorts. He was determined and hopeful enough to drive him to the fulfillment of his dreams.

 

Or, so he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, y'all! Comment please because I'm a slut for those. *^O^*


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!! Q_Q I know this is so fucking late but please read it. I'll do my best to make it all up to you, guys. Advance Merry Christmas!!! Y(^_^)Y

It was a feeling of relief and surprise that overwhelmed the heart of a certain redhead. Of course, happiness was also clouding his mind but, why couldn't he shake off the feeling of blossoming dread at the bottom of his heart? It's like the stronger uncertainty of 0.1% among the usual 99.9% assurance of good results. He clenched his fists and bit his lip as he drowned out the loud chatter of Luke.

 

'No. I won't let this damn dread or whatsoever spoil my happy mood. I've finally proven myself worth of a Kiseki spot. Now it's not the time to be negative. This is for my parents and future success! Hang on, Taiga!'

 

He might had been making weird faces because his silver-haired friend was looking at him in concern. There was an awkward silence as Kagami stared at his friend's oceanic blue eyes and he suddenly felt heat crept upon his face.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that, idiot?!" Kagami half-yelled as he diverted his attention up ahead.

 

'What the hell?! Why the fuck did I blush?'

 

"Well, you were not listening to me anymore plus you're making these weird faces in just like a span of 5 seconds." Luke spoke as he also looked away from the redhead, with his cheeks a faint color of pink.

 

'Oh.'

 

"Um. I see." Kagami scratched his nape as awkward silence hovered over them once again.

 

'Speak up you big mouth!'

 

"Taiga, do you want to um... go to the park since we still have some time before it gets dark. Plus I already asked permission from my parents and your parents trust you mmmph" Luke widened his eyes as Kagami's hand stopped him from talking.

 

"Stop babbling, Luke! Let's just go." The redhead withdrew his hand as he stopped himself from noticing the softness of his friend's lips against his hand.

 

Kagami walked first while Luke was trying to reminisce the surprisingly delicate hand of the redhead. He went out of his reverie when he noticed that Kagami was a bit far away from him already. He sighed and chuckled as he started to run to his seemingly flustered friend.

 

"Wait up, Taiga!!!"

 

Kagami rolled his eyes as he waited for his friend to catch up to him. When Luke was able to reach beside him, he couldn't help himself but give his dazzling smile to his friend, who was caught off-guard. The blue-eyed teen was blushing so hard that he could almost blew a fuse. The redhead bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from laughing but, he laughed anyway from his friend's distress.

 

"Taiga, stop doing that. You're so bad for my heart, you know that?" Luke covered his face as he mumbled the last part.

 

They continued their way to the park with Kagami's laughs and Luke's whines ringing out in the air of Springfield environment.

 

* * *

 

"Did you find her? For sure, you know the consequences of not being able to do so. Give me answers. Now." A gruff voice of a man resounded in the air as the person he was talking to gulped and tried to regain his composure.

 

"I recently saw her in an old house in America. She was a bit skinnier than she was in the picture you sent me but she still has her long black hair. I also saw her husband, who has also lost weight in my perception since he seemed less healthy looking and a few days ago, his dark red hair has been trimmed."

 

The man took a sip of his champagne as he let the information sink into his mind. The faint buzzing of the air conditioner contrasted the warm feeling trying to bubble up inside of him. It has been years. There was a pregnant silence between them as the investigator waited for his boss to ask any more questions.

 

"Hmm. That's to be expected. She ran away without thinking what she would get into and I know for sure, she's learned a lesson." He spoke a little less coldly as he looked at a faraway distance.

 

'Why did you have to run away? Didn't you know everything was already laid out for you?'

 

The investigator didn't bother to respond to what the gruff male has said. Thinking his job was already fulfilled, he started keeping his materials. He arranged his papers with trembling hands and inserted all of them inside his envelope.

 

'Damn! This is so nerve-wracking. I never asked to do this shit at all. I'm too young for this!'

 

"I forgot. How about their son? Did you see him at all?"

 

The poor investigator jumped out of his skin from the sudden question. He hissed as he scraped off his finger with the envelope's rough edges. He bit his lip from showing his current dilemma.

 

"I saw their son going out of their house. He was tall for his age and his hair has been the mixture of his parents. His bangs almost covered his eyes and he has those funny split eyebrows. I saw him walking towards his school and I heard he's the smartest in the area."

 

The man halted in his champagne escapade and a very subtle smile graced upon his lips. This caught the investigator by surprise as he saw his boss staring off the distance. He sighed mentally and a small relieved smile appeared on his young face.

 

'He might have wanted to look as tough and uncaring to others, but you sir, is a certified big softie all along. Why can't you just go personally and see them? Too prideful, eh?'

 

The gruff man stood up as he brought up his crystal glass, containing some bubbling champagne, upon his lips. Turning his back against the investigator, he looked at the bustling city of Tokyo down below before he brought his blazing red eyes to the cerulean sky, where a few birds flew by.

 

* * *

 

The sun was still up but you could tell by the yellow and orange hues that the sunset was creeping up close. Two boys were sitting on a bench facing the white fountain of the park. There were other people in the area. Some were chatting with their loved ones. Some were playing with their pets. Others were just enjoying the scenic view of the park. Well, a particular bench seemed to be too quiet for a park's liking.

 

Kagami was looking at the people living their lives away in the park. There was a distant look in his eyes as he heard the chatters and laughter around him. Visions of his parents and him started to cloud his mind. He thought of his mother opening some lunch boxes on the picnic mat while his father would set up the beach umbrella to cover them from the harsh rays of the sun. He would help both of his parents in order for them to enjoy a simple day in the park of Springfield. With nothing to think about and just feel genuine happiness and contentment.

 

'I will have a picnic with Mom and Dad here. Maybe not now, but... I will, for sure!'

 

A soft smile curled upon his lips as he drowned himself with his thoughts. He didn't notice the look of pure admiration and something deeper from Luke's blue eyes. With the darkening of the skies, it contrasted the dark red hair of Kagami and accentuated the curves and dips of his seemingly angelic face. His skin seemed to glow like an ethereal being.

 

"Beautiful."

 

Kagami went out of his thoughts as he heard Luke's voice. He looked at his friend to find what he has been talking about when he saw him looking in his direction with admiration and something more complex that he couldn't comprehend at the moment.

 

"What are you talking about, Luke?! You're being weird today." The redhead softly punched his friend's forearm.

 

"I said, you're beautiful. Taiga, you're beautiful." Luke spoke softly that only Kagami could hear.

 

The redhead suddenly felt some tingling sensation that he didn't feel for quite a long time. He admitted he was gay when he was just starting his middle school. His parents were supportive of him and he was very lucky and thankful for that. Most people didn't make fun of him in middle school though there were some douchebags, who were really annoying but nothing he couldn't handle. He wouldn't admit though that the first time he felt something for the same sex was a decade ago.

 

His face was already a deep shade of red and Luke's words and face were not making it any better. His heart was beating so fast and he was afraid that his friend might hear it. Someone just said he was beautiful aside from his parents. He was trying to formulate words when he felt Luke's big, warm hand holding his smaller hand. From the contact, he felt warmth spread throughout his whole being and his tensed muscles relaxed. He tried to open up his mouth to say something but the silver-haired boy beat him up to it.

 

"I know you're finally going to Japan to fulfill your dreams. Whatever happens, you can always look for me, Taiga. Please... Don't forget me. Remember me, Taiga." Luke's voice resounded as desperate, at the same time, hopeful as Kagami looked at oceanic blue eyes.

 

“Dumbass, how will I ever forget you?” Kagami whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned on Luke’s touch.

 

Luke was taken aback by Kagami’s actions. He thought he would just shake away his gestures but instead, the redhead answered his ministrations affectionately. The taller teen smiled softly as he enjoyed the moment with a certain redhead.

 

There was an unspoken connection between the two of them and no words were needed to tell what their feelings were showing at that special moment.

 

* * *

 

Kagami Haruna was arranging the plates on the table for their dinner. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail to prevent some unnecessary accidents. She then scooped some rice and some fried fish and placed it on the table. Earlier, she received a text from her husband, Makoto, that he would be able to make it to dinner, much to her delight. Makoto has been working his ass off to provide for his family and Haruna's medical needs that oftentimes, he would miss dinner with his family. She could only do nothing for her family as she bit her lip to stop her tears from falling.

 

'If I could only turn back time... But, I wouldn't exchange my happiness for those fortune.'

 

She sighed and shook her head. As she was finally done with preparing dinner, a distinct "Haruna, I'm home!" echoed and she smiled widely. She hurried to the front door and greeted her husband with a welcome hug and kiss.

 

"Wow, it's just like we're newlyweds eh?" Makoto chuckled as he kissed his wife's forehead.

 

"Come on, don't you even pretend to not like it, because I know you do." Haruna pouted as she kissed her husband's nose.

 

They chuckled as they hugged each other once more. It's been a long time since they spent times like this, just the two of them. Don't get them wrong, they loved Taiga with all their heart but hey, having a romantic moment with your significant other has a special feeling very intimate to both of their hearts. This intimacy brought them Taiga to this cruel but beautiful world. Speaking of the devil...

 

"Moooooooooom!!! Daaaaaaaaad!!!" A certain redhead popped in their doorstep as he crinkled his nose.

 

"Oh, there you are, Taiga." His mom broke his husband's hug as the latter chuckled strolling to the dining area.

 

She tapped her finger on his son's nose, sensing the discomfort of having seen some PDA of her parents. Oh how cute his son was. Such a shallow tsundere.

 

"Moooooom~~~" The redhead whined as he unconsciously pouted, making Haruna giggle.

 

"Oh dear, why is my son so cute? I bet you'll break a lot of hearts!"

 

The embarrassed boy only hugged his mother as he hid his blushing face on her smaller shoulder. He may not voice it out loud but he really admired the love of his parents for each other. It was such a pure love that the innocent redhead wanted to have and experience soon.

 

"My sweet persons, we should eat now or else, the food will be cold." Makoto smiled to his wife and son.

 

The mother and her oversized cub broke their hug and went on their merry way to the dining table. They were enjoying each other's company and told stories about their day. It was then Taiga remembered something very important. He would tell his parents that he was accepted into Kiseki High School. Sensing his parents were almost done eating, he took a deep breath and put on a determined face.

 

"Dad, Mom, I have something to tell you."

 

"What is it, sweetheart?"

 

"I got accepted into Kiseki High School! Don't worry about the expenses, they'll cover all of it since I'm also a scholar." The youngest Kagami exclaimed happily.

 

Silence greeted him. He looked at his parents with concern. Was something wrong? Did he say anything bad during his announcement? Makoto gulped as he looked at his wife with a surprised expression.

 

"Taiga, did you just say Kiseki High School?" Haruna questioned as she clenched her hidden fists.

 

"Um... yes, Mom. I... I got inside Kiseki. Is something the matter?" The redhead spoke nervously as beads of sweat started to accumulate on his palms.

 

His mother bit her lip as she immersed herself into deep thinking. Makoto reached out his hand as he rubbed soothing circles on his wife's hand under the table. After some time, she spoke which let Taiga feel that he was like trudging on thin ice.

 

"That school is in Japan. Are you sure you're ready to go back to Japan?" His mother asked him with concern and worry.

 

'Oh.'

 

The redhead opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Damn, he forgot to consider the location of the school, but hey, it has been too damn long to be afraid of his birthplace. He needed to suck it all up if he wanted to help and support his loving family. He took a deep breath and put on a determined face. His eyes blazing with hope and pure optimism.

 

"Mom, Dad, don't worry about me. It's... been so long. I've gotten over it and I'm ready to face whatever obstacles that come my way. Please trust me on this."

 

Haruna was about to say something but seeing the blazing red eyes of her son made her words whirl into oblivion. She gripped Makoto's hand and sighed. She then remembered something that made her lips curl into a bittersweet smile.

 

'Like mother, like son, eh?'

 

"Well, if that's what you think, Taiga, who are we to hinder you? Just take care of yourself, please. I don't think I can handle seeing you hurt and sad. Please promise me, you'll be fine."

 

"Yes Mom, Dad, I promise I'll be more than just fine and prove to everyone that I deserved the spot." The oversized cub hugged his parents as he felt a huge relief cloud over his being.

 

'Damn, I thought they wouldn't support but they're just worried about me.'

 

After the hug, he immediately grabbed his phone and called Luke. He excused himself as he excitedly told his silver-haired friend that he was fucking ready to go to Japan and kick ass. Makoto and Haruna smiled softly at their son.

 

"My love, are you sure about this?" Makoto asked his wife worriedly.

 

"As much as I want to keep him from harm's way, seeing his eyes made me think twice and just give up." Haruna gripped her husband's hand tighter.

 

"Well, you're right about that. Taiga really is our son. I can't help but remember the same eyes you showed years ago." The eldest Kagami chuckled softly as he kissed his wife's forehead.

 

"Like mother, like son, huh?" The black-haired woman said softly as she looked at her son making excited hand gestures and showing a bright smile that could light up anyone's world.

 

* * *

 

"I heard we will have a special foreign student." An over excited voice rang out in the air.

 

"What's so fucking special about that, anyway?" A deep, lazy voice replied as the owner of the said voice ventured on his iPhone X.

 

The over excited voice's owner pouted as he shrugged and just went back on his leathered chair. However, a single person perked up with the news and looked up through the glass windows with the fluffy clouds freely floating on the blue sky.

 

'Special, huh?'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, things are starting to get fired up. *^▁^*
> 
> I apologize again for the delay and please don't forget to comment. :)


	3. Monotone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!!! I'm so so so sorry, guys!!! It's been almost a year since I updated this fic. π_π I've been so fucking busy with school and damn, it really sucks of not able to do what I enjoy, such as updating this story. I hope with this update, you'll still glance back and read this shit. ~>_<~ Enjoy guys!

Cerulean sky dotted with wisps of clouds welcomed the arrival of a sleek, black limousine. The golden gate designed intricately with perfection, opened slowly as if welcoming the presence of some royal-blooded person. Beyond the gate and wide gardens, there was a modern Victorian-styled mansion. Its colors danced warmly together with the sun's rays. The sunlight hovered over the limousine, highlighting its sheer darkness in contrast with the light around it. The vehicle finally halted in front of majestic double doors. Its deep burgundy color showing the mystery that laid behind the door. Several maids and butlers lined in alert as the door of the vehicle opened.

 

Shiny Armani shoes stepped on the marble flooring. The maids and butlers bowed their heads in respect to the person, who came from the limousine.

 

"Welcome back, Young Master."

 

The man of the moment exuded power and dominance among the people present in the area. He wore a black tuxedo with a golden silk tie. He checked his diamond-embedded Rolex watch, which adorned his left wrist as he listened to what his personal butler has been saying. The doors opened as he walked. His gait screamed grace and unyielding power. He was nearing the grand staircase when his ears perked up something that his butler had said.

 

"Could you please repeat that one more time?"

 

The butler widened his eyes in surprise but quickly hid his emotion. He cleared his throat and went over again of his list.

 

"Next week, you will be entering high school at Kiseki. You will be at the same classes as your friends. I also heard that Kiseki accepted a scholar from America. He's a returnee."

 

A thin eyebrow was raised as he stopped detaching the cufflinks of his tuxedo. His eyes gleamed with something that his butler couldn't comprehend. He quickly masked his emotion as he went up the staircase.

 

_Returnee, huh._

 

He was already at the middle of the grand staircase when he halted and gestured his butler to go near him. His butler widened his eyes but quickly regained his composure. The young master seemed to be interested in something. He was usually stoic and didn't seem to be interested in anything except for business matters and literature.

 

"What is it that you need, Young Master?"

 

The butler readied himself as he subtly gulped his nervousness. He might be working there since his Young Master's toddler years but the power and dominance of the said man was overwhelming. Even the Master of the House couldn't be compared to his son's dominating and very intimidating aura.

 

As he was waiting for the request of the Young Master, he saw something flicker in the mismatched eyes. It was there for a brief second but disappeared quickly as if it wasn't there in the first place. The silence was already killing him when the Young Master finally expressed his request.

 

_Oh shit. Young Master seems to be planning something._

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you bring your passport? Plane ticket? Sweater? Shirts? How about underwear?"

 

Kagami Taiga sighed as he listened to his mother's frantic questions. He couldn't help but fondly smile at his mother's excessive and unnecessary worry. He couldn't blame her and even his father, though. Going back to Japan would bring a lot of memories that should have kept in the deepest sense of his consciousness. But hey, who was he to ignore such opportunity of a lifetime?

 

"Mom, please calm down. I already checked my things four times. I am 100% sure I'm ready to go." The redhead rubbed his mother's back soothingly.

 

"Taiga, I told you to check for at least five times! You're not even 101% ready to go." Haruna whined and smacked her son's forearm.

 

The taller of the two sighed and smiled softly. His mom really was a worry wart. Don't even talk about his father. Makoto was such a crybaby whenever Taiga would accomplish something when he was still a toddler. Oh dear, he had such emotional parents but he would never in a lifetime, exchange them for the world.

 

"I just can't believe that you'll be leaving two days from now. It seemed it was like yesterday since we left Japan. You've grown so much, my baby. It's so scary as a mother to see you venture on your own, but I know you'll do well." Haruna held his son's hands like her life depended on it.

 

"Mom, this is just the beginning. I'll do more than well for you and Dad. Plus, I'll send my allowance to you so that you can use it for your medicine and for your dates with Dad." The redhead circled his arm on his mother's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

 

"No! Don't worry about us, Taiga! We will do well here. Please think about yourself too." Haruna placed her hands on her son's cheeks and squeezed them.

 

"Ow, ow, Mom! Just accept it, please! This is why I'm going to Japan. It's my job to give you and Dad some breathing space. Please?" Haruna pouted but seeing her son's blazing red eyes, she conceded defeat.

 

There was a pregnant silence that was comfortable for the both red eyed mother and son. It's been a long time since they bonded. Without words, they mutually knew that they would miss this kind of time since the youngest Kagami would be leaving and staying in Japan for quite a while.

 

A faint 'I'm home!' resounded around the house and both the mother and son stood and went to greet Makoto, who was smiling brightly. That night, the Kagami family enjoyed their dinner so much and their happiness was what Kagami wanted to protect and preserve. He would kick ass to whoever would destroy their humble home.

 

* * *

 

A group of boys were playing basketball in a sophisticated court. The squeaks of branded shoes echoed across the court. Even with the excellent air conditioning system, the sweat of each player was clearly seen on their bodies because of the excitement of the sport itself. A lone female was loudly cheering everyone. Her pink hair was curled perfectly as she bounced on her seat for some nerve-wracking basketball moves of the boys. Her hands with black manicured nails were busy taking pictures and videos of the different players.

 

The referee whistled as the game finally ended. Some groans and some cheering could be heard as they passed their bets to the winning team. The female was also busy passing some water bottles and soft towels to everyone.

 

"Wow! You guys, definitely were not holding back there. You all looked so cool!!!" She praised the boys wholeheartedly.

 

The losing team only clicked their tongues in annoyance while the winning team rolled their eyes except for one.

 

"Thank you, Momoi-san." A light blue-haired boy smiled softly to the girl as she squealed and launched herself to the boy.

 

"Tch. If this moron didn't do some lame ass moves, we could've defeated and even plowed the other team to the ground." A dark-skinned man hissed as he passed by the so-called Momoi-san and light blue-haired boy.

 

"Hey! I wasn't doing that! Plus, you're always a meanie that's why we lost!" A blonde boy pouted as the pink-haired girl smacked the back of the head of the dark-skinned guy.

 

"Dai-chan! Can you at least be grateful for once?! You're such an asshole, you know! That's why your fiancee always complain about you! Poor, poor Marie."

 

The man of the moment only rolled his eyes in irritation. He didn't care what Momoi was saying. Duh, he didn't even choose that bitch as his fiancee. She was too whiny and bitchy. She could go anywhere and flirt anyone for all he cared.

 

"Can we please clean ourselves now? I don't want to hear you complaining about unnecessary circumstances that are not important. We still have to get back home for our different responsibilities."

 

A tall, green-haired male started bringing his sports gear and fixing his black rimmed eyeglasses. He was keeping a stoic face as he saw the events before his eyes.

 

"Midorima-kun is right, guys. We better start cleaning and packing up. We still do have some appointments after this." The light blue-haired boy spoke as he, too, was following Midorima's actions.

 

After all of them kept their sports attire and things, they decided to go home and do whatever was assigned of them by their influential families. Midorima went to his black Maserati, Momoi to her pink Cooper, blonde guy to his white Ferrari and dark-skinned guy to his Lamborghini Aventador. They all brought their luxurious cars except for the light blue-haired boy. This earned him some raised eyebrows.

 

"You won't go home? Or you're waiting for your driver? You can just hitch on my car." The pink-haired girl called out as the others looked at him in question.

 

"Thank you for the offer, Momoi-san, but I decided to just walk home today." He replied as he adjusted his navy blue sling bag.

 

"Oi! Kuroko! Why would you walk on these godforsaken roads? You do have your own car. What if some poor bitch take advantage of you?" The dark-skinned guy said incredulously with a hint of concern.

 

"It's okay, Aomine-kun. I can handle myself plus I just want to have some time of my own." The boy named as Kuroko assured Aomine and everyone that he would be just fine.

 

The gang started their engines and wished Kuroko for a safe walk. One by one, they left with their cars running in safe speeds except for Aomine and the blonde boy. When he saw all of his friends finally left, he started walking. He passed by the gym's exterior gardens where different flowers grew like chrysanthemums, tulips and even some roses. He breathed in the flowery scent and earthy musk which gave him a sense of contentment and rejuvenation.

 

"Good afternoon, sir. Hope you enjoyed your gym day today." The guard greeted him with a smile.

 

He was an old guard. He was there when his friends and him were still toddlers and it was good to have such a loyal worker giving out amazing service for the last decades.

 

"Good afternoon too, Yamamura-san. Yes, we did enjoy gym day today. And please, drop the sir. Just call me Tetsuya"

 

The guard only smiled sheepishly as he and Kuroko continued talking. The boy even asked how the guard's family was doing. The older man happily told Kuroko that his eldest daughter was going to tie the knot with her boyfriend next year.

 

"That's wonderful news, Yamamura-san. Hope everyone is happy in your family and good health to you too."

 

"How's your family, Tetsuya? Are your parents doing well? How about your brother?" The guard asked innocently.

 

Baby blue eyes darkened as he heard about his brother. He clenched his fists tightly as he fought the urge to run away from the carefree conversation he was doing with Yamamura.

 

"They're alright, Yamamura-san. My parents are currently in overseas with my friends' parents for a business convention. They'll be back after three weeks of Kiseki's opening. As for my brother... " Kuroko slightly gritted his teeth.

 

"...he is currently managing the headquarters here in Japan. He's very busy and he seldom goes home."

 

Yamamura noticing the slight pause, smiled weakly as he saw the hint of vulnerability of the Kuroko family's future heir. He may be the youngest child but he was appointed by his father to be the heir of their business.

 

After the tense topic, they continued talking until the sky was painted with hues of oranges, purples and pinks. The sun was already setting as Kuroko waved goodbye to the hardworking guard. He left the gym's premises and started walking under the darkening sky.

 

* * *

 

Sounds of papers meeting strokes of pens resounded in the large office of a school. A cup of coffee stood on the mahogany table where it was overwhelmed by the stacks of papers placed on such table. The man sighed as he paused from his continuous signing. He reached for his cup of coffee and took a sip. He grimaced as he tasted the cooled coffee. He put it down and sighed once more. He stood up from his custom made brown leather chair and pushed his long sleeves to his elbows. He made a beeline to his maroon-colored sofa and sat, bringing his aching head to his hands and massaging it. A knock was heard and he breathed heavily.

 

"Come in."

 

A man wearing a butler's uniform went inside. He was bringing a sophisticated looking envelope. He waited for the occupant of the office to say something. On the other hand, the occupant in the said office gaped as he could see the emblem on the butler's left collar. It was the emblem of one of the most powerful families all over Asia. What was this family's butler doing in such a place? He stood up as he ushered the butler to a seat in front of his table.

 

"What can I do for the family you are serving?"

 

"Akira-san, I am here to give you an envelope which contains the request that my employer personally wrote."

 

The man, Akira, raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he was handed the envelope. As soon as he had the envelope, the butler decided to excuse himself and went out from the office.

 

_What could he possibly want now?_

 

He opened his side drawer and grabbed his letter opener. He sliced through the envelope and grabbed the neatly folded paper. Inside, he could see the intricately written letter. It was a calligraphy of some sort but he knew better than anyone else. He started reading the contents of the letter. His brows furrowed as sweat started to pool on his forehead. Even with just a letter, Akira realized that the person who wrote this, demanded for what he wanted, to be done absolutely, whether he liked it or not. The letter was an indication that the school year in Kiseki High School was just _about to start_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my fucking best to update this and not bore you guys into oblivion. I apologize again for the fucking long ass delay and give me some love??? You can follow me on my lonely Instagram @threereseee ~^O^~ I really don't have shame, do I?? Hahahahaha, comment down below for any shit you want to say for my slow story. Love ya!!!


	4. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Hi? Hello? Please don't kill meeeeeee!!!! T_T I know this is so fucking lateeeeee... Please forgive meeeee Q_Q University was busy stealing my time in writing. I hope I, at the very least, make it up to you, guys!!!! I hope you didn't forget this story because of the literal slow-ass update. Please comment because it gives me life??? ￣﹏￣

Wearing his favorite maroon knitted sweater, Kagami strolled through the airport, together with his parents and Luke. His heart was beating wildly against his chest as he tried to suppress the growing excitement in his system. His hands were sweaty and clammy and he couldn't help himself to clench his fists so tightly until they were white.

 

Noticing her son's current state, Haruna smiled softly and went to grasp her son's frigid, cold hands. She drew small circles with her thumb on the young Kagami's palms. He looked up to his sweet mother and smiled shakily.

 

_Oh my baby. I felt the same way when I left everything behind all those years ago. I thought I was going to die. But then, I was able to do what I wanted and finally be free._

 

"Mom, I'm so excited! I'll finally be able to help you and Dad!" Kagami shrieked as he hugged his mother.

 

Luke and Makoto chuckled as they watched the mother and son having an impromptu dance. Different passengers started to pour out and gather at the waiting terminal. Only a few more minutes, the plane going to Japan, would be ready for boarding.

 

"Taiga, I know you'll be able to handle anything. You've grown so much and you're now a handsome, smart and wonderful man. I'm very proud of you, my son." Makoto said with teary eyes as the oversized cub hugged his father tightly.

 

"You're such a sap, dad!!! I'm very proud of having you as my father." Kagami lightly slapped his father's shoulder as he stopped himself from crying.

 

Then, he brought his mother inside their group hug. He kissed his mother's temple and rubbed circles on his father's back. He was going to miss them so much.

 

"I'm going to miss you, Dad, Mom. Please take care of yourselves and wait for me. We'll be able to do what we want soon and we can travel anywhere you want." Kagami hugged his parents tighter as he finally let his tears fall.

 

"Don't worry about us. Learn and enjoy your time there. Don't forget to call us when you have time. We will miss you too, Taiga."

 

The Kagami family held their group hug tighter as Luke tried a bittersweet smile. He would surely miss his bestfriend or shall we say, love interest. When the family broke their hug, the youngest Kagami strolled over Luke and hugged the living daylights out of him. The silver-haired boy yelped as his cheeks darkened in color. His heart was beating miles per second. His initial reaction was noticed by the Kagami couple watching them. They were snickering and Luke felt more embarrassed.

 

"Lukeeeeee!!! I'm going to miss you so much!!! Your noisiness, your advices and just everything about you." Taiga buried his head on Luke's shoulder as the taller boy felt his shirt was being wet by the redhead's tears.

 

"Hush now, Taiga. Your parents and I are always here for you. Plus, you won't get rid of me easily. You might be on the other side of the world, but know this, I'm just beside you all the way." Luke rubbed the back of the redhead and subtly kissed his hair. It smelled of vanilla and strawberries. How could someone smell so good?

 

"Calling all passengers for Flight 745 en route to Tokyo, Japan, the plane is ready for boarding." The intercom blared into life breaking the moment of the two friends.

 

The redhead slowly and shakily released Luke from his bone-crushing hug. He gave them a watery smile. His father started handing him his hand-carry bag. He gave his family one last hug.

 

"I love you so much. I'll be back soon." Taiga whispered as he wiped his own tears and gave them a toothy smile.

 

"We love you too, Taiga!" His parents answered back with watery smiles.

 

The Kagami couple and Luke watched as Taiga gradually walked far away from them. He dragged off his luggage as he held on his other hand, his maroon hand-carry bag and passport. He gave his solid supporters one last look and smile, then turned around and took a deep breath.

 

_It's showtime!!!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clicking of Gucci heels resounded on the black marble floors. Different chandeliers with red, green and blue crystals hung over the high ceilings. A pink-haired girl in the name of Momoi Satsuki, strolled in the hallways of the Kiseki High School administrative building. She was humming softly when she bumped upon a brown-haired lady with clips preventing her fringes from falling over her amber eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Riko-chan! I wasn't able to notice where I was going." Momoi bowed apologetically.

 

"It's okay, Momoi. If only those friends of yours can be like you too." The brown-haired girl grumbled softly.

 

"Oh! What did they do this time again?" Momoi sighed as she felt another headache coming.

 

"Your _dear_ childhood friend and that _attention-seeker_ just kicked the door in front of me and the principal because and I quote _'Oops, didn't see you there, Aida-san.'_ and _'Is my kick strong enough for this door to be broken? '_ What a bunch of assholes." Aida Riko ranted and clenched her fists.

 

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry, Riko-chan!!! Please send my apologies to the principal too. I'll reprimand those two after I get home." Momoi bowed apologetically again.

 

"Tch. Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I've heard we have a new student. He's a returnee too from America." Aida talked with her furrowed eyebrows as she and Momoi resumed walking to the same direction.

 

"Oh, I heard that too from my friends. I don't know why they made it sound like a big deal. Kiseki has done this a lot of times before, though." Momoi stated as she rubbed her chin.

 

"Well, aside from being the first ever returnee, he almost perfected the entrance exam too!!! Isn't that suprising, since the exam as I've remembered was so difficult. I barely even reached 70." Aida continued talking.

 

"Oh... I only knew three people who almost perfected the exam. This guy must be so smart then! Ha! At least someone would challenge those three. It brings some excitement, yeah?" Momoi giggled as she swung her arm over Aida's shoulder.

 

Aida sighed and rolled her eyes from the excitement being exuded from Momoi. They were cousins. Aida was an incoming second year while Momoi and her friends were incoming first years. The Momoi and Aida families were two of the most influential families in terms of cosmetics and sports wear, respectively. They led different fashion trends and even sports gatherings. They were some force to be reckoned with.

 

The cousins continued their talk until they were in front of the principal's office. Double oak doors greeted them with a gold plating at the top showing the words: Principal's Office. The elder of the two knocked three times until they heard a faint 'come in'. Aida pushed the door open and walked inside, followed by the pink-haired girl.

 

"Good afternoon, miss. We would like to get the class sectioning for this incoming school year." Aida greeted and went straight to the point.

 

Instead of the principal, they were greeted by the secretary since the man has an important business to attend. The secretary was a middle-aged woman with chestnut brown hair tied up to a clean bun.

 

"Blunt as always, Aida. Anyways, these are the class sectioning for this school year. Since you are the student president, the administrators expect highly of you to remind the old students and to inform the new students of the rules and regulations of this school." The secretary handed her a blue folder and promptly reminded her of her duties.

 

"I understand." Aida received the blue folder and rolled her eyes about the previous comment of the secretary.

 

The cousins excused themselves and went on their merry way to the student government office. Momoi was appointed by her own cousin to be her secretary since they both have interests in data and statistics. They turned to a couple of hallways and they finally arrived in their office.

 

The office for the student government was welcomed with double oak doors with also a gold plating showing: Student Government. Once Aida tugged on the gold handle of the doors, they were met by the lavender scent of the office. It was spacious with different cubicles with tables for the students with positions. They also have a waiting area in case students, parents and even some company owners would visit their office. In the right side, there was a conference room with a long oval shaped table, fully equipped with audio-visual components.

 

Aida went to her cubicle and sat on the plush black chair. She went about scanning the second and third year sectioning.

 

_Hmm. I'm together with Shitty Glasses and Teppei again? Izuki too?!!! Ugh. Why can't I catch a break for once???!!!_

 

The student president rubbed her temples, already expecting a very memorable second year. She then went to the first year sectioning and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows when her amber eyes stopped on a very _particular_ section.

 

_Class 1-A_

_Aomine, Daiki_  
_Nixson, Marie_  
_Kise, Ryota_  
_Ishikawa, Hana_  
_Midorima, Shintarou_  
_Lee, Mina_  
_Murasakibara, Atsushi_  
_Morris, Valerie_  
_Kuroko, Tetsuya_  
_Parks, Sarah_  
_Akashi, Seijuurou_  
_Smith, Danica_  
_Momoi, Satsuki_  
_Kagami, Taiga_

 

She knew almost everyone on the section except for the last name. She never heard of that name before even in other industries. Was it the name of the new student?

 

"Sa-chan! Looks like you'll be sharing your year with your friends and their _loved_ ones." Aida called and scoffed.

 

_Combining the future great businessmen and their fiancees. What were these people thinking?? If that's the case, the returnee might be in a roller-coaster ride._

 

The brown-haired girl was deep in her thoughts as her cousin read through the class sectioning.

 

"Oh. Why did they combine all of us in one section? Anyways, who is this Kagami Taiga? I've never heard of his name before. Plus, is he the new student??" The pink-haired girl wondered out loud.

 

Aida only shrugged as she put her other concerns for the new student at the back of her mind. She has a lot of things to do for Kiseki's opening. Although, she was only in charge of the high school department. Middle school and elementary school departments were on their own since they're to be assisted by the other higher-ups.

 

The younger of the two couldn't help but feel worry to the unknown name since she knew that _some_ of her friends and _some_ fiancees were not that welcoming to new faces, much more unknown to any industry. She just hoped that the new student wouldn't meet Akashi and Danica first. That would be a _not so welcoming_ opening for the new student.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Kagami Taiga woke up from the voice of the captain, signalling the arrival of his plane to Tokyo, Japan. He groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the window. He stared in awe as he saw a similar yet different environment. He stretched a little and fixed himself. He was raging with excitement as he stood up and got his bag from the compartment. He followed the line of passengers going out. He was craning his head left and right as he marvelled the Tokyo surroundings. It has been a decade since his family left this country but now, he's back and he couldn't wait to start his future.

 

He grabbed his luggage and started strolling the vast airport. His Japanese language would be tested once again since it's been a long time he spoke the language for a longer period of time. He took a deep breath and went to the arrival area, searching for the person, who would pick him up and drop him off to the Kiseki dormitories.

 

He looked left and right until he saw a man wearing a tuxedo with a placard showing his name in bold lettering. Kagami felt a bit intimidated but shook off his nerves. The person who would be picking him up looked like a butler.

 

_Wow. Kiseki doesn't really hold back even in welcoming their students. This would take me a bit of an adjustment, though._

 

The redhead slowly approached the man and smiled shakily. The man put down his placard. The butler was a 50ish-aged man with black hair combed perfectly. He has some faint gray hairs on the side of his ears. He may have an intimidating outfit but to Kagami, his aura was that like of his father. The man also smiled to the redhead.

 

"You must be Kagami Taiga. I am Tanaka Hiroki. I will be your personal butler during your stay in Kiseki." The man spoke steadily as he bowed in front of Kagami.

 

"Uh... Please stop bowing. Um... I'm not really used to this. I hope I will not give you a hard time, Tanaka-san. " Kagami stopped his butler from further bowing and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

Tanaka widened his eyes slightly. He remembered someone, who acted like Kagami just now. Being sheepish and very humble. But he could be thinking too much since it has been a long time and he was aging too.

 

"I will also do my best, Kagami-sama." Tanaka smiled softly at the redhead.

 

Hearing the name, the taller of the two blushed and stuttered different gibberish until he took a deep breath and faced the butler head-on with determined ruby eyes.

 

"Please don't call me 'Kagami-sama'. Just call me Taiga, please?"

 

The old man became immovable as he saw the ruby eyes directed at him. It was so familiar yet it was not. His memories were all jumbled since he was seeing many students in all of the years he was serving Kiseki.

 

_Just who are you, Kagami Taiga? I couldn't pinpoint anyone but I'm quite sure, you look and act like someone I know._

 

"Just as you wish, Taiga." Tanaka smiled once again at the redhead.

 

Kagami sent him a toothy smile and they went on their merry way to the school-issued car: a stunning black limousine. The redhead helped his butler in putting his luggage and hand-carry bag inside the car. The redhead went inside as Tanaka closed the car door for him.

 

Everything that was happening at the moment, Kagami was overwhelmed. He was so not used to all of these. He only expected to be dropped off in the dormitory by a taxi or a simple car and then, be reminded of the things to be done before the Kiseki opening. Never in his life did he imagine that he would be picked up by a limousine and even have a personal butler. It was just insane for the redhead.

 

Tanaka went inside the front seat and instructed the chauffeur to drive them to the Kiseki dormitories. The ride was silent except for the soft humming of music coming from the built-in radio inside the limousine. Kagami adjusted his sweater and hugged himself. He watched the different sceneries they passed by and took a deep breath. He was already missing his parents and Luke. How he wished they were there to help him calm down and regroup his senses.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Kuroko Tetsuya, heir to the Kuroko family, was driving his sleek, silver Ferrari sports car. He came from the Kuroko family home, bringing with him his school essentials since he would be living in the Kiseki dormitories until the school year ended.

 

According to the conditions, rules and regulations, the Kiseki High School students would be living in their assigned rooms in the Kiseki dormitories for the whole duration of their school year. This was to ensure the safety of all of their precious, future businessmen and leaders and to practice all of them of their responsibilities once they proceed to Kiseki University and even in handling their future businesses and ventures.

 

The light blue-haired boy came across the gargantuan Kiseki dormitories, just located at the back of the Kiseki High School. He used the back gate to enter and to park his sports car in its designated parking place. He got his light blue duffle bag, sling bag and briefcase. He opened his car door and went out. He locked his car doors using his keys and put them inside his pocket.

 

The boy walked calmly when he saw an approaching black limousine. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it curiously.

 

_It's the school-issued car. Are there visitors coming? But why would they stay in the dormitories? Hmmm._

 

He was about to continue going to his room when the limousine stopped and a butler went out. He opened the passenger door and a very tall redhead went out. Even with the dusk light, he was able to see the shining, ruby eyes of the boy. He was craning his head everywhere with awe and wonder, written on his masculine yet _slightly_ adorable face.

 

_I've never seen him before in middle school and in any business conventions that Kiseki attended. Could he be..._

 

He was stopped on his train of thought when he and the new boy had an eye contact. The latter flinched slightly as he smiled sheepishly and turned his head away. Kuroko slightly widened his eyes as he saw the _cute_ sheepish smile coming from the redhead.

 

The light blue-haired boy shook his head and calmed his suddenly, fast beating heart. When did it happen, anyway? He took a deep breath when he accidentally heard the conversation of the butler and the redhead.

 

"Welcome to your new home, Taiga."

 

The redhead blushed as he said his gratitude to Tanaka and to his chauffeur, who smiled in amusement. Kuroko felt his cheeks warm up and he bowed his head and continued walking to his room.

 

_Taiga...?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet!!! Or did they not?? What's with the sudden fast beating of your heart, Kuroko??!!! Are you sick???? O_o Anyways, this slow-as-fuck author-nim of yours is currently writing Chapter 5 and wew, do we get some moments hihihihi ∩__∩ *some bricks flying* Um.. Sorry!! Just... bear with me?? :3


End file.
